


Hold Me Please

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick's acting weird. Well weirder than normal and Mortys' getting worried.





	

Morty knocked on Rick's door. They had just gotten home from and adventure and Morty wasn't ready for it to be over. Rick opened the door forcefully, slamming it against the wall,

"what -urgh- do you want" Rick asked rubbing his eyes and taking a sip from his flask.

"wanna got to chips and blitz or something" Morty asked quietly, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"it's like 3 A.M. Morty" Rick complained and walked into his room, laying down on his bed falling asleep instantly. Morty hesitantly walked in. Walking over to Rick's sleeping form. Morty brushed a piece of hair out of Rick's face.

Morty kissed Rick's forehead softly and curled up in bed with him, his urge to adventure slipping away leaving him a yawning mess.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on here. Hope you like


End file.
